Split
by Tiger of the Fire
Summary: There are times when Fate has different plans for those that are meant to do something more. Nothing will ever stop Fate's plans from happening, even when deals were already made. However, Fate's plan will be fulfilled and the results will be more satisfying than the ones that had already been made.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Title_: Split  
_Characters_: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Harry Potter, Grell Suttcliff, Undertaker, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, and various other characters  
_Rating_: M  
_Words in Chapter_: 1,652  
_Pairings_: None  
_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.  
_Summary_: There are times when Fate has different plans for those that are meant to do something more. Nothing will ever stop Fate's plans from happening, even when deals were already made. However, Fate's plan will be fulfilled and the results will be more satisfying than the ones that had already been made.  
_Notes_: This story came to me at random one day. This is a story that goes from the first anime, but borrows only two elements from the second series. Minus those two elements, none of the second series appears, so no Claude or Alois. On another part of the note, this story will only be updated once a month at most.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Prologue

A young boy lay on the floor. He struggled against the bonds that bound him. His arms and legs were spread out to form an X. The boy's eyes were a green so vibrant that they looked like gemstones. It was those eyes were darting between two men. One of the men wore a black robe and turned towards a large man with a thick moustache. The large man stood in a corner of the room. Neither man spoke. The man in the robe turned back towards the boy and jerked on one of the ropes. The boy screamed from behind a gag as his leg was roughly yanked. The man then tied the roped to a stake that was piercing through the carpet.

The robed man looked over his shoulder at the large man. "Everything will be done, Mr. Dursley. I will have your boy fixed." The large man's eyes narrowed at the last sentence. The man pulled a hood over his head. Mr. Dursley shifted and turned away from the boy that lay on the floor. To keep from looking at the boy, Dursley focused on some strange writing that was on his walls. The writing was placed between the pictures of a family with two very large men and a horse-faced woman. The boy that was tied to the floor wasn't in a single one of those pictures.

Mr. Dursley cleared his throat. "Are you sure this… Stuff will work?" The man's face paled as he looked at the robed man. The man was drawing symbols onto the carpeted floor. The symbols were in a circle around the boy. The man finished drawing and looked at Mr. Dursley. Dursley shifted as the man watched him in silence.

The man then returned to looking at the boy. "The boy will not be a problem after today. He will either be cured or killed." Mr. Dursley's shoulders straightened. The boy's eyes widened. The man dropped the brush that he had been holding. "Are you that ready for me to do this, Mr. Dursley?" He didn't wait for the man to answer.

The man lifted his hands to the air. He started speaking a language that neither the boy nor Mr. Dursley knew. Purple lights began to appear as the strange words continued to flow from the man's lips. The individual lights then combined into a solid wall of purple that swallowed the boy up. The man stopped speaking. Mr. Dursley looked at him. "Why did you stop? This is what's supposed to happen, right? This sort of freakishness?" The man looked at Mr. Dursley.

He then went back to looking at the light. "No, this isn't meant to happen." Mr. Dursley's eyes widened at that declaration. The light intensified as the two watched something that had been determined a long time ago begin to take place.

_Before Present Events: Late 1880's_

A man with shoulder length black hair scowled as the body of a small boy slumped over. He looked around as the body quickly cooled. Suddenly, laughter filled the area that he stood in. The man spun around, his armless sleeve flopping next to him. The laughter continued as a person appeared from behind the boy. The man stared at the newcomer.

The person was a female with a voluptuous figure and long black hair. Her eyes were black to the point that they blended in with the bangs that fell into her face. "I would apologize for stealing your meal, but this boy is too important to go to a demon at this time, Sebastian." She began to pet the boy's bluish-black hair.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "This contract has been settled. I am owed my end of the deal." The woman laughed yet again. Her hair bounced as she shook her head. Sebastian continued to stare at the woman.

She tilted her head to the side. "I promise that you'll get to see this soul again. You'll even get to keep your current name. However, Ciel Phantomhive is important, Sebastian Michaelis. He is needed in the future. If I were you, I would keep your ears out for a little bird in the future." The woman then disappeared. Sebastian stood and looked at the body of his young master. He then scowled and turned away from the sight. He didn't look back as he disappeared into the darkness.

_Present Events: 1989_

The young boy groaned as he heard a voice speaking to him. He felt as if he was floating through the air. The words that were being spoken met his ears after another moment. "Do you wish for me to become your weapon? Do you willingly barter your soul for my hand in revenge?" While he heard the words, the exact meaning didn't seem to reach his brain.

The boy groaned as he opened his mouth. "Yes, anything." He then felt a searing pain in his eye. The pain was so intense that he passed out only moments later. However, he could still feel himself floating. It was the continued sensation of floating that caused him to awaken. His eyes opened to the sight of a person kneeling next to him. The boy frowned and sat up. The person that was next to him was a boy with bluish-black hair. The boy's eyes were a deep blue that had stood out from his face.

The blue-eyed boy smirked and stood. He held out his hand to the other. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter." The boy, Harry, frowned at the blue-eyed person. He tilted his head to the side. The boy continued to stare at him. "I'm the voice that's always been in the back of your head. You're not insane. I am, in truth, a second soul." Harry blinked yet again.

Harry shook his head after a moment. "If this is true, then why are we only meeting now? Am I dead? Was what I heard not real?" He looked around the area that they were in. The entire space was empty and black. Harry couldn't see a single thing outside of their tiny area.

A strange chuckle echoed in the space. Harry looked back at the boy. The boy smirked. "You're not dead. You have my servant. You are bound to him as I am. He and I never managed to complete our deal." Harry blinked and opened his mouth. The boy held up his hand. "Do not speak at this time. What you need to know is that the man is a demon. You have promised your soul to him in exchange for his help." Harry's eyes widened at that. The boy shook his head. "Yes, I'm certain that you didn't realize it at the time. However, this was necessary. Now, let me introduce myself. I am Earl Ciel Phatomhive. I will also help you." Harry nodded. He then fell over as he felt as like passing out again. Ciel frowned. "It appears as if our time is done for now. I will leave you with a warning before you go. I will be able to take over your body now that I've awakened. I will only do so when necessary. You can also give me permission to do so." Harry didn't get a chance to respond as he passed out again.

He quickly returned to consciousness and found that he was being carried in someone's arms. He opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a man with black hair and pale skin. The man had brownish red eyes that focused on Harry. "I see you're awake, master." Harry frowned as the man carefully set him down.

Harry then bit his lip. "Who are you?" He then felt a nudge against his skull. He blinked as he felt something tell him to pay attention.

He stopped and began to hear something that was definitely not his own voice from inside his head. '**This was my servant. He is the demon that was summoned. He has yet to gain my soul. Now, when he asks what to call him, say Sebastian**.' Harry's eyes refocused and saw that the man was now kneeling in front of him.

The man had a hand over his chest. "Master, I do not have a name. It is your job to name me. What is the name that you shall give me?" Harry's mind immediately jumped to the name that Ciel had told him to say.

He cleared his throat. "Sebastian. Your name will be Sebastian." Sebastian looked at Harry when his name was given to him.

Harry's eyes changed. He wasn't aware of the change at first, as Ciel hadn't asked him for control. It just happened. The only sign that Ciel was in control was that Harry's green eyes changed to match Ciel's blue ones. "_Do not be shocked by the name, Sebastian. It appears that this is the body that I will be sharing_." Sebastian smirked after the words were spoken. Harry's eyes then returned to green moments later. The young boy shook his head. He had been aware of what Ciel had said, though his mind had been a bit jumbled. The feeling of being forced from control had startled him.

Sebastian stood. "It appears as if I have two masters. However, I have noticed something, little master…" He touched the lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead. "There is an intruder that shouldn't be here. If you will allow me to, I will take it out." Harry could only nod. The words that Sebastian had spoken were ones that he didn't understand. Sebastian smirked. "I will take you somewhere for the time being, little master. It will be painful to take this intruder out. We will then start working. I have much to teach you." Harry nodded and Sebastian picked him up again. The man then walked off into the darkness with Harry.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,883

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: A major time jump from the prologue

_Notes_: As this chapter's warning says, there is a major time jump. This chapter will set in motion many of the elements of the story. Also, this will be the formatting for the headers and where all chapter notes will be placed from now on.

_Note 2:_ From this chapter on, whenever Ciel is in control of Harry's body, Harry will be referred to as Ciel.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 1

An old man sat with his hands in his lap. It had been seven years since the death of Vernon Dursley and the disappearance of Harry Potter. Nobody knew what had happened to the boy, but they had found signs of a demonic ritual near Vernon Dursley's body. This had caused the Muggle officers to believe that the murderer had used both of them as sacrifices. It didn't take long for the wizards to find out that the guardian to the Boy-Who-Lived was dead. What upset the general populous the most was that the boy himself was missing and presumed dead.

These thoughts were on the man's mind as he looked out of the window. A cool breeze came through the open window. Moments later, an owl flew into the room with a rolled up paper tied to its leg. The bird landed on the arm of the man's chair. The man looked at the paper and saw the title _The Daily Prophet_ written across the top of the parchment colored roll. He reached into the pocket of his brightly colored clothes and dropped a few bronze coins into a pouch that was on the bird's other leg. The bird stood still as the man took the paper from it. The owl then flew from the room and left the man alone once again. He watched the owl leave before returning his attention onto the paper. He unrolled the paper and saw that the date was _31__st__ July 1996_. The man sighed. "Today would have been Harry's birthday." He then focused on an article that took up the majority of the front page.

Yet, the man's eyes widened moments later. Along the front of the paper was a headline that he had never expected to see. In fact, he wouldn't have believed it possible without seeing the picture that accompanied the headline. The headline read: _Lord Harrison James Potter is Alive_. The old man blinked several times and looked at the picture of a messy haired boy with an eye-patch over one eye. The boy wore a pair of black robes and was standing in front of a man dressed in an old-fashioned butler's uniform. The pair stood on the steps of Gringotts bank. The old man shook his head and began to read the actual article.

_It has been confirmed that Harrison James Potter didn't die seven years ago in a demonic ritual. The young man was caught entering Gringotts bank in the company of another man. When asked about the other man, many people said that he gave off an ominous air. At first, it was thought to be a fast-spreading rumour that the boy was alive. However, this reporter went and saw for herself that the young man really was alive and well. The only unusual thing, beyond his companion, was the eyepatch over one eye._

_ Being a reporter, I approached the young man and was intercepted by the man dressed like a Muggle Butler. The butler stepped in the way and said, "Who are you and why do you approach my master?" I was startled at first, but I introduced myself and told him that I worked with the Daily Prophet and wished to speak with Mr. Potter._

_ Both men shot me a look that I won't describe. Yet, Lord Potter held a hand up and stopped his butler from saying anything else. Lord Potter told his butler, who turned out to be named Sebastian, that he couldn't harm me. He then apologized for the fierce protectiveness of his butler and told me that he couldn't stop to speak. It was then that his butler informed me that his master was free in the afternoons for the next few days and could speak then. Finally, I was told to address the young man as Lord Potter._

_ I was about to say something about him being referred to as Lord, but he showed me his hand before I could do more than open my mouth. Right on his finger was the Potter Lordship ring, he really was the Potter Lord. The two then left._

_ As it stands, Lord Harrison James Potter has appeared and claimed his lordship. He has also granted me the right to ask him some questions. It is this reporter's wish that our questions will be answered when I speak with Lord Potter. So please stick around for the next article._

_By Alice Fredricks_

The old man set the paper down and slumped into his chair. "Harry, where have you been?" He then stood up and made his way to the door. "I need to get everyone together. We need to bring Harry to safety." He then left the room in a hurry.

_Same Day: Potter Manor_

Harry sat back as he threw the paper onto the table. He had a frown on his face and didn't look up as Sebastian walked into the room with a teacart. The demonic butler paid no attention to the scowl that stretched across Harry's face as he poured the tea. Harry looked at Sebastian. The butler set down a cup filled with tea. He finally looked at Harry. "Has something displeased you, My Lord?" Harry shook his head and picked the cup up.

Harry sniffed the tea. "No, nothing like that, Sebastian. I had a random thought pass through my mind." Harry took a sip of his tea. "I was only contemplating whether a thought that passed through my mind was really mine." Sebastian didn't respond to the words that his master said.

Sebastian set a plate down. "My Lord, you know that I do my best to please the both of you." Harry nodded as he picked up the sandwich that was on the plate. He looked straight ahead and took a small bite. Sebastian stood still. "I wanted to inform you that the meeting with the newspaper woman was set for tomorrow at one in the afternoon. The woman sent a letter through owl earlier this evening. She apologized for having to put the meeting off for a couple of days." Harry nodded and looked at the evening edition of the paper.

A sound from inside Harry's mind caused him to close his eyes. "**When you finish that sandwich of yours, I would like to enjoy my tea.**" Harry rolled his eyes and finished the last bite of sandwich. He then sat back in chair. Instantly, his eyes changed to the blue that represented Ciel being in control. Sebastian watched Ciel drink the tea.

Sebastian bowed with his arm across his chest. "It's a pleasure to see you, my Lord. I have prepared an apple torte for today's dessert." Ciel nodded. Sebastian served the torte.

Ciel set his teacup down. "_In response to this meeting that Harry has set up, keep an eye on this woman, Sebastian. I don't trust these wizards_." Sebastian nodded as Ciel went back to his food.

_Two Days Later: Grimmauld Place_

A man with long black hair sat at a table. His eyes were fixated on a newspaper that he had found earlier that day. This man was Sirius Black, notorious 'murderer' and escaped convict. His eyes didn't leave the paper as he stared at the picture that accompanied the article. The article was about a boy that many thought had died. Sirius began to read the article.

_Lord Harrison James Potter Speaks_

_As many of you read in my previous article, Lord Harrison James Potter has appeared after so many years of being presumed dead. Many would think that the Ministry should have considered that he wasn't dead when they couldn't access his vaults. As the populace knows, if a family line becomes extinct, the ministry is able to claim the assets. The goblins didn't let this happen to the Potters. This left more people wondering if the young Lord Potter was really dead. The fact that he has returned and claimed his lordship finally disproved his death._

_ Now, Lord Potter granted me the right to speak to him. I will admit to having been nervous, readers. Lord Potter's Butler, a man named Sebastian, was quite unnerving and rather insistent on being present throughout the entire meeting. I didn't say anything against him being present. Once everyone was settled, the questions began._

_ "Lord Potter, it's a pleasure to speak with you. Where have you been all of these years?" That was the first question that had to be asked. Lord Potter didn't answer right away; he just sat there and watched me._

_ He closed the one eye that I could see and said, "I can't tell you exactly where I have been. I gave my word as a lord that I wouldn't. What I can tell you is that I have been with Sebastian." I will admit to being intrigued by those words._

_ "If you can't tell us where you have been, can you tell us how you came to be in the hands of your… Butler?" Lord Potter's facial expression changed into a smirk when I asked that question._

_ "Yes I can. I ran away when my uncle tried to… Exorcise me," said Lord Potter. The young man shook his head before he continued to speak. "I ended up in Sebastian's care not long after that. He took me away. Before you ask, I had no idea that my uncle had died until several weeks later. That was when Sebastian told me about it." I found it odd that the butler would hide such news, but I knew that there were other questions that needed to be asked._

_ "Why did you return now?" That was another question that many around the office were asking after they were informed about Lord Potter's return._

_ Lord Potter did chuckle at that question. "I returned to claim my birthright. Sebastian has spent years educating me on how to be a Lord. We returned because we felt that I was ready to receive my lordship." He then held up his hand. "Before you ask, yes I chose sixteen because that's the official age one can receive a lordship."_

_ It was the mention of his butler being the one to educate him that seemed off to this reporter. "Was Mr. Sebastian qualified to teach you?" It was a question that I knew you, my readers, would want answered._

_ Lord Potter nodded. "Sebastian is versed in practically everything Magical and Muggle. He also comes from a long line of butlers that have served the aristocracy for centuries. And please, Sebastian prefers that you don't use mister when using his name."_

_ Lord Potter's last answer left many more questions, but the interview was interrupted before more could be asked. The butler stopped the interview by saying that Lord Potter had another appointment. I didn't get a chance to say anything as the two left rather quickly. Their departure put an end to the interview. However, we at The Daily Prophet will do everything we can to keep our readers informed about the enigmatic Lord Harrison Potter._

_By Alice Fredricks_

Sirius sat back and sighed. "Harry…" He then got up and left the room. Shifting into a black dog, he went through a door that led to the backyard. Sirius had places to be and an important person to find.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,941

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: Dolores Umbridge makes an appearance.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 2

Harry looked at his nails as he sat in the back of the car that Sebastian was driving. "You know, I find it rather amusing that you can drive a car, Sebastian." The vehicle was a blue Jaguar XJ(X300) that Sebastian had purchased a year earlier. Harry looked at the back of Sebastian's head. Sebastian's eyes focused upon the rearview mirror.

Sebastian chuckled after another moment. "Of course I would, my lord. It's important that a butler can operate the vehicle in which his master would ride in." Harry shook his head and let his hand fall to his lap. He leaned against the back of his seat. Sebastian cleared his throat. "We'll soon be parked, my lord. I will make sure that the car is unnoticeable to the general population. I do believe that you wish to walk to the public phone booth that the ministry uses." Despite how the sentence could be taken as a question, Harry knew that this had been a statement.

A mental nudge raced across Harry's mind. He closed his eyes and relaxed. His eyes snapped open a moment later. The one visible eye was blue instead of green. "_Sebastian, remember to keep a close eye on the wizards that actively participate within the government. We don't know what they'll do thanks to the lack of information that we have_." The young man crossed one leg over the other as Sebastian pulled the car to a stop.

A smile spread across Sebastian's face. "Yes, my lord. I will be as vigilant as I always am." Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. They opened once again and revealed the green that represented Harry being in control.

Harry shook his head. "There are times that I will admit to not being comfortable with that switch." Sebastian turned off the car and climbed out as Harry undid his seatbelt. Sebastian held the door open for his master. Harry climbed out of the car. "Remember Sebastian, we will need to convince these wizards that there's no reason for their supposed inquisition. I don't believe that we will necessarily be successful, not with the forcefulness of the… Letter." Harry shook his head as Sebastian closed the door.

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, my Lord. These wizards will eventually learn what it is like to demand anything from you." Harry nodded and silently walked towards the Ministry of Magic.

_Ministry of Magic: Atrium_

Harry was scowling as he and Sebastian exited the phone booth that served as the public entrance to the Ministry of Magic. His scowl deepened even more when a three people walked right up to them. Sebastian stepped in front of Harry. The three people stopped and looked at the man that had blocked their path.

Sebastian bowed ever so slightly. "Excuse me, but it's inappropriate to approach a lord in the manner that you are. I could have easily construed your movements as an attack upon my lord." One of the three individuals glared, his face having turned red at what Sebastian had said.

A woman then stepped forward. She garnered the attention of Harry and Sebastian. The two stared at the woman's squashed faced and mentally frowned at the thought of the woman being a toad. The woman cleared her throat and smiled. "And who are you to speak to the minister in such a manner?" Her voice was so sickly sweet that Harry felt as if his teeth were going to rot away.

Harry cleared his throat and stepped to the side. "This would be my butler, madam. He was only doing his job. You should know that it's inappropriate for anyone to approach a lord without properly introducing one's self. Those introductions should have been made to Sebastian first. He would have then introduced you to me." The three stared at Harry. He looked them and smirked. "Not following the proper protocol is both insulting and can be seen as an attack upon me. Now please, who are you?" He looked at each person. The man that had gone red had a bowler hat in his hands. His grip on the brim was so tight that it crumpled the edges. The toad-faced woman still had a scowl on her face. However, the last person was a monocle-wearing woman and she had a smile on her face.

The monocled woman cleared her throat. "I apologize, Lord Potter. I was told that you had arrived at the phone booth and wanted to get you myself. This isn't normal behaviour, I assure you. My name is Amelia Bones. I am head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She then looked at the other two. A scowl, which quickly disappeared, crossed her face. Only Harry and Sebastian had seen the scowl before it could disappear. Amelia gestured towards the two that were with her. "My companions are Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the minister, and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. I hope you don't mind them joining us."

A nudge caused Harry to turn his attention inward. '**I don't like either of those people. Those two are untrustworthy.**' Harry didn't nod or acknowledge Ciel. He knew that it could be taken wrong if he did.

Harry cleared his throat. "I and my butler were under the impression that the meeting was with you, Madam Bones. However, I don't have a problem with them attending. I only hope that this meeting will be over quickly. I have another appointment that was made before this one. Unfortunately, that appointment cannot be pushed aside. Nobody keeps the Queen of England waiting." Fudge's eyes widened and Umbridge straightened her shoulders at those words.

Amelia Bones spoke before Umbridge could. "Of course, Lord Potter. I appreciate that you were able to make time in your busy schedule. Please, let's go to my office." She then began to walk away from the group. Sebastian let Harry walk ahead of him. The trio quickly left Fudge and Umbridge to catch up.

Ignoring the employees that watched them, they reached an office after several minutes. Amelia opened the door and let Harry enter with Sebastian. Sebastian walked in front of Harry and looked around before he let Harry enter. The young man sat in a chair as the other three walked into the room.

Amelia sat down after conjuring a couple of chairs for both Fudge and Umbridge. She didn't bother to spare them a glance as she looked at Harry. She cleared her throat. "Lord Potter, I do hope that you will be able to answer some questions for me. I have gone over both articles in the prophet and found that some key information was missing. I would like to have this information in order to properly close the files that were opened when we believed you to be dead." Harry nodded and propped his elbow up on one of the chair's arms. His cheek rested against the fist that he had made.

Harry quickly glanced at the other two before focusing on Amelia again. "Of course, I will do my best to clear up the gaps, madam. I only answered the reporter's questions as a way to preemptively stop the general public from asking theirs. It's better to assuage the curiosity of the masses before they can form their own, often wrong, opinions." He glanced at the other two and saw Umbridge scowl at him. He then returned to looking at Amelia.

Amelia nodded. "Thank you, Lord Potter. We only have a couple of points to go over. You said that you ran away before the event that led to your uncle's… Horrific death." She stopped and looked at Harry. The boy nodded. She looked back at the papers on her desk. "I would like to know why you decided to run away. Some of the things that we saw during the investigation were most worrisome." She looked at Harry again.

Harry sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Of course, Madam. My uncle wasn't the most caring of relatives. He viewed me as his servant to be punished if I didn't meet his expectations. I was rarely ever fed and had to do all of the chores in the home. My uncle would whip me if I so much as touched something he arbitrarily deemed above me. He would then say it was to remove my freakishness." Harry shrugged. "I finally couldn't deal with it. I knew that I would be killed if I stayed. So, I left and met Sebastian not long afterwards. I then found out that he was in the employ of a family member." Harry stopped there.

Harry then looked at the others and chuckled. "It appears as if my mother had other family that nobody had known about. That family had been trying to find me since her death. Sebastian managed to fulfill the task of locating me. He was then assigned to be my butler." He gestured to Sebastian. The butler reached into his jacket and removed two manila envelopes. The envelopes would agree with everything that had been said, though that was because the story had been worked out years earlier.

Amelia took them and opened one of the envelopes. Her eyes widened as she looked at the papers that were inside. "Is this…" She didn't even finish the question. Sebastian went back to Harry's side.

Harry nodded. "I believe that you opened the file containing the physical that took place hours after Sebastian had found me. My... Cousin, for a lack of a better word, called in his personal physician to come and take a look at me. He wanted to make sure that we would have evidence in a court case. That turned out to be unnecessary."

Umbridge cleared her throat and drew the attention towards her. "Really Mr. Potter, how can we even trust that to be real? You look healthy to me." The woman's voice was still simpering sweet.

Harry shook his head with a slight smirk on his face. "Really, madam? You question my cousin's physician? Just because I don't appear to be a starved child doesn't mean that I wasn't. It means that I have had a healthy upbringing since. Not that the healthy upbringing can clear up all of the problems that are associated with my uncle's abuse." He then sighed. "It really bothers me that someone so high up in the government would question the provided proof."

Fudge cleared his throat. "I do apologize for Dolores, Mr… Lord Potter. We only wanted to make sure that the information was correct. We were under the impression that you were treated quite well by your relatives." He shifted in his seat.

Harry nodded. "I guess I can understand that. You didn't have all of the facts." He smiled as he thought about what he was saying.

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked at his pocket watch. "I'm sorry to cut this so short, but we really do need to be going. We'll be in time to meet with the queen if we leave now." He then bowed to the group.

Harry nodded and stood up. "Yes, we must be going. I'm quite certain that your other questions will be answered in the next envelope, Madam Bones." He then looked at all three of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you Madam Bones, Madam Umbridge, Minister Fudge. However, we can't keep the Queen of the Realm waiting." Then, before anyone could say or do anything, the two walked out of the office and had disappeared by the time the other three made it to the door.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,890

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: A small time jump and the appearance of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore

_Notes_: This chapter has another time jump, but it is less of a jump than the previous one.

_Dedication_: To my great cousin, happy birthday.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 3

Harry shook his head as he folded the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_ and set it on his side table. The past week had been busy and the deluge of mail from his return to the Wizarding world wasn't helping. Harry sighed and took a glass that Sebastian held out to him. Sebastian returned to the standing next to Harry's chair. "Is something wrong, my lord?"

Harry looked up at Sebastian. "I was only sighing from boredom. The last week has been rather… Monotonous, Sebastian. I believe that we should go out among the Wizarding Population today." Sebastian's face didn't change as he watched his master.

Harry then turned his attention inwards. Ciel had sent him a mental nudge. '**We do need to gather more information. There are some inconsistencies that I have noticed.**' Harry nodded and looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed at the waist. "Of course, my lord. I will prepare everything for our outing." He then turned and walked out. Harry sat back after picking up his water glass. He took a sip and listened to the silence that surrounded him.

Harry sighed. 'I think that this will be an interesting day.' He then set his glass of water down and stood.

A throat clearing in his head stopped him in his tracks. '**We will need to be on our guard. Be aware that I will take over if I feel it necessary.**' Harry then walked out of the room without giving that any acknowledgement.

_Diagon Alley; Twenty Minutes Later_

Harry's eye darted back and forth as he and Sebastian walked through the entrance of Diagon Alley. A lot of people stared at them, but neither paid attention to the masses. However, they didn't get a chance to walk further into the alley. This was because a creature started running towards them. Sebastian stepped in front of Harry. The creature stopped only feet from Sebastian. The butler's red eyes narrowed at the beast. Harry leaned to the side and looked at what had run towards him.

The young lord blinked as he saw a black dog sitting in front of his butler. Harry stepped around the man and looked at the dog. Something prodded at the back of his mind at the sight of the large canine. Sebastian went to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but the boy moved before he could. He looked down at the creature. "Sebastian, we'll need to take this dog with us." The dog's tail began to wag happily at those words.

Harry held out a hand to the creature. The dog came and licked the teen's hand. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian stiffen. Frowning, Harry looked to see what had caused his butler's demeanour to change. His eye fell onto a man with a long white beard and hair to match. The man stopped in front of them. His eyes were blue and twinkled in a way that looked artificial. He then smiled at Harry. "Harry, my boy. I have been searching for you."

Sebastian reached out and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir, but who are you? It's inappropriate to speak to a lord in such a manner. You haven't had the proper introductions or the permission to use my Lord's first name." Harry held in a smile at the words.

Harry cleared his throat. "It's all right, Sebastian. You knew that people would try to be familiar with me. We looked into this before I claimed my Lordship. Uncle Ciel made sure that I knew what to expect." He heard a growl from inside his head as he said uncle. The group had determined to use the term uncle for Ciel, even though he didn't like it. This allowed them to claim that Harry had another relative. It also helped that Sebastian was able to easily get the proper paperwork where it needed to be in order to look true.

The man frowned. "Why don't you come with me, Harry?" That caused Harry to step back. The dog began to growl. Harry's eye darted towards the dog.

Sebastian stepped around Harry. "I'm sorry, sir, but you'll need to make an appointment. Master Harrison is quite busy and doesn't need to one of his free days filled with business." Sebastian then reached into his jacket and pulled out a card. "You can contact this person if you wish to set up an appointment. She will fit you in when she can." Sebastian then took Harry and turned him around. The dog turned with them. Wrapping his arms around Harry, he waited for the teen to grab a hold of the dog. Harry dug his fingers into the dog's fur and the trio disappeared.

The group reappeared in the sitting room of Potter Manor. Harry let go of the dog and looked at Sebastian. "So, that was the infamous Albus Dumbledore. I'm surprised that he appeared as quickly as he did. He must have some sort of identification spell on the entrance." He went and sat in an armchair. He looked at the dog and tilted his head to the side. "Sebastian, please get another chair. Something about this dog is familiar, but not as a dog."

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, my lord." The demon butler did as requested. The dog watched him with his head tilted to the side and a tail that didn't move.

Harry looked at the dog. "I don't know how I know this, but I don't believe that you're a dog." Harry's green eye bore into the dogs grey ones. The two stared at each other silently. Sebastian moved to stand next to Harry.

He shot a glance at the dog before returning his gaze onto Harry. "I shall prepare tea and a snack." Harry nodded and Sebastian left. Harry continued to stare at the canine. The dog sat there for several moments before it suddenly began a smooth transition from a dog into a man. Harry watched as the man stood there in what appeared to be older clothing. He had a clean beard and longish hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

The back of Harry's mind told him that he knew who this was. Yet, he couldn't recall the name and only had a vague recollection. The man stood there, staring at Harry. "You've grown since I saw you as a baby." Harry frowned at those words. The man's statement had given him some clue as to who this was, but he still wasn't sure whether or not he was right.

Harry propped his elbows on the arms of his chair. "So, you've known me since I was an infant. That is a useful piece of information. However, it doesn't answer who you are to me or in general." He kept his single eye fixed upon the man's face.

The man cleared his throat. "I apologize. My name's Sirius Black. I'm your godfather." Harry's fingers clenched. He had read the papers that spoke about Sirius Black being a mass murderer. However, his discreet search for more information had been met with a gaping hole of nothing.

Harry shifted and gestured to the other chair. "Sebastian will soon return with refreshments, please sit." He waited for Sirius to sit. "So, you're the supposed mass murderer. That's an interesting piece of information. You also say that you're my godfather. Is that why you ran up to me in the alley as a dog?" He kept his voice even and monotone.

Sebastian chose that moment to return with a cart. Both went quiet as the man walked into the room and stopped in between Harry and Sirius. "My Lord, my lord's guest, today we have a subtle Darjeeling tea and a chocolate torte." Sebastian then began to pour the tea into two cups.

Once that was done, Sebastian remained still and watched the two. Harry took a sip of his tea and returned to looking at Sirius. "Are you going to explain yourself more fully, Mr. Black?" He then stalled and thought for a bit. "Actually, I should call you Lord Black." A small smirk appeared on Harry's face as he said the last part.

Sirius continued to hold his teacup. "You can call me Sirius. I'm a criminal and unable to claim the Black lordship. Yes, I was trying to find you. I'm unable to roam the streets as a normal person, but I wanted to get to you before anybody else could. I wanted to tell you that I'm not the one that betrayed your parents." The look on Sirius' face was one that had Harry tilting his head to the side.

The teen took another sip of tea. "Then who did? I know what I've seen from the research that Sebastian and I have done, but your words are contradicting that." He looked over at Sebastian. The demon nodded a minute amount. Harry then looked back at Sirius.

Sirius set his cup down on the table that Sebastian had brought over. "I was meant to be the Secret Keeper, Harry. The only problem was that I would be the obvious choice. Everyone knew that James and I were like brothers. So, I suggested that we switch to Peter. It turned out that he was a traitor. He betrayed your parents to Voldemort. I went after him and he…" Sirius stopped and looked around the room for a moment. "He started screaming that I was the one that did it. He then blew up the street, cut off his finger, and changed into his animagus form. He takes the form of a rat."

Harry looked at Sebastian again. "Do you believe that he's telling the truth, Sebastian?" Sirius' body stiffened when Harry asked that question. Sebastian was looking right at Sirius and held up a hand before the man could say anything.

A mental nudge in Harry's head had him turning his attention inwards. '**I believe that he's telling the truth. One thing that I have learned over the years is that someone doesn't seek a person out if they're lying. I believe that we should go with him on this one.**' Harry didn't show any sign that he was listening to Ciel, though Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Ciel spoke.

Sebastian then cleared his throat. "I do believe that you can trust him on this one, My Lord. It does fit with the other information that we discovered. Would you like me to prepare a guest room for him while we continue our work?" Harry nodded after a moment.

He then returned his attention back to Sirius. "Before you assume that this was all too easy, we have done our homework. We know that you didn't receive a trial. We looked into personality profiles, information, and other facts that we could get from various contacts. What you said fits with the other information that we have. However, this doesn't mean that we trust you. That must be earned." Sirius nodded. He didn't say a thing as he sat and watched the young lord. Harry stood up. "Now, please follow Sebastian to a room once it has been prepared. I need to take care of a few things. Please enjoy your tea." He then turned and left the room. Harry had many things to do and he would get them done.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 2,013

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: None

_Notes_: The action will pick up in the next chapter. So, please stay tuned for that.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 4

Harry sat on his bed two days after the arrival of Sirius Black at Potter Manor. His eyes, as he wasn't wearing his eye patch, were focused upon the wall. He then closed his eyes and listened for a sound that could have awoken him. He heard nothing out of the ordinary.

Harry's eyes opened. 'What could have awoken me?' He tilted his head towards the window. The only sound that met his ears was the sound of birds chirping in the early morning light.

The sound of a throat clearing garnered his attention. '**Really? I would have thought that it was obvious.**' Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ciel to expand upon what he had said. The young Phantomhive didn't say anything. Suddenly, Harry was overtaken by a strange sensation. His vision was filled with a black space that had single person standing in it.

Harry's eyes focused upon the person and saw Ciel Phantomhive. The boy didn't look any different than he had when Harry was ten. Harry shook his head. "Well, it's been quite a while since we could last look at each other." Harry then chuckled. His chuckle was one that many would associate with sadistic glee.

Ciel shook his head. "I felt that it was important for us speak face to face." Harry nodded and waited for the Phantomhive Earl to explain his earlier words. Ciel turned his head and looked into the distance. "I believe that you awoke because of a disturbance in the wards around the manor." Harry frowned and thought about those words.

Harry's eyes widened moments later. "There was something out there. It touched the wards around the manor. I'm not sure what it was, but we should find out." Ciel nodded. Harry went to say something else, but his eyes blurred before he could. He shook his head in order to clear his sight. He blinked when his sight cleared and found that he was lying on his bed. He groaned and sat up. "That's not how a person wishes to awaken." The door to his room opened. His eyes snapped onto the person that was entering his room. Sebastian walked in with a tray in his hands.

Sebastian closed the door and looked at Harry. "I see that you are already awake, my lord. Is something the matter?" Harry looked at the demon butler. Sebastian continued to watch his master without saying a word.

Harry stood and made his way over to the window. "Something disturbed the wards, Sebastian. Please find out what it was." Unlike Ciel, Harry was still hesitant to make demands. It was a habit that frustrated the young Phantomhive.

A smirk spread across Sebastian's face. "You really should make that an order, my lord. However, I will do as you ask. It wouldn't be a good for someone to invade the manor." Sebastian set the tray down and quickly left.

Harry looked at the tray. The tray contained a cup of tea and a single scone. It wasn't often that Sebastian would bring Harry his breakfast. Harry frowned. 'This is unusual.'

A mental nudge had him turning his attention towards Ciel. '**Sebastian apparently sensed something before you did. That would be the only reason for him to bring you your breakfast.**' Harry nodded and walked over to the tray.

A knock on the door drew Harry's attention away from his breakfast. His hand, which had been ready to take the scone, dropped. "Enter." The door opened and Sirius Black walked in. Harry quickly closed one eye. He didn't need Sirius to see the contract mark that was permanently etched into it. "I wouldn't have expected you to be up this early, Mr. Black." Harry turned away and walked over to where his eye patch lay on the bedside table. He began to put the patch on.

Sirius watched him. "Call me Sirius." He then frowned. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I saw your… Butler leave rather quickly. " Harry finished tying his eye patch and looked at his godfather.

Harry nodded after a moment. "I'm fine. Sebastian went to check on the wards. Something tried to… Tamper with them. Please ensure that you're not seen." Sirius nodded and watched his godson. Harry walked over to the tray once again. "If that's all, then I need to finish getting ready for the day. I shall see you in the dining room this evening." Sirius nodded again and left with the frown still on his face.

Harry sighed. 'I know that he's suspicious, but I can't let him know the truth.' Harry then picked up his scone and focused on finding out who had touched his wards.

_Earlier that Morning: Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and thought about Harry Potter. He kept thinking about their single encounter and tried to piece the different parts together. The part that bothered him the most was the butler that seemed to always be where the boy was. He didn't know what to make of the man. He had tried to find some information on him, but his contacts had come up empty. When he added that to the feeling of danger that the man exuded, he became very worried.

Dumbledore's eyes widened moments later. "I should check Potter Manor." Dumbledore stood and looked at the red and gold Phoenix that had been his companion for years. "Fawkes, will you please take me to Potter Manor? You have been there before." Fawkes trilled and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. A brilliant flash of fire filled the room and disappeared seconds later.

However, they didn't land where Dumbledore had thought they would. He had expected Fawkes to go through the wards like they were nothing, but they hadn't. He looked at Fawkes. The phoenix didn't make a single sound and quickly disappeared. Dumbledore then turned to look at the house. He took a step forward and stopped after that single step. A shimmering barrier had appeared in front of him.

Dumbledore's frown deepened as he continued to stare at the glowing wards. His hand reached out to touch the wards, but he quickly pulled back at the shockwave that went through him. "These wards should allow me to enter. Harry's grandparents gave me the privilege."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began to cast some spells upon the wards. It was during this time that Sebastian arrived. The demonic butler raised an eyebrow as he walked up to the gate. "Excuse me, sir, but what reason do you have for casting spells upon my master's defences?"

Dumbledore looked at the man. "I was coming to visit Harry. The only problem is that it appears as if I'm unable to go any further." Sebastian smirked at Dumbledore.

Sebastian then cleared his throat. "Yes, my master cleared the access list. He wanted to ensure that he knew everyone that had access to the manor. Now, I will return in a moment. I need to find out if you may enter the manor." He then turned and walked away.

Dumbledore frowned after Sebastian left. "That doesn't answer the question of why Fawkes wouldn't enter the manor. Even if I'm not on the list, he should have still gotten around the wards. There's nothing here that can stop him." Sebastian returned while Dumbledore thought over his current predicament.

Sebastian opened the gate. "My master has granted you permission to enter the manor this once. He's not willing to grant you unlimited access at this time." Dumbledore walked through the open gate and watched the butler. Sebastian closed the entrance after his guest walked through. "My master is waiting for you in the formal sitting room." He then began to walk in front of Dumbledore. It took a moment, but the older man started following the butler in silence.

The two arrived in a room that Dumbledore had only seen once before. He frowned at the sight of the sixteen-year-old that was waiting for him. Yet, Dumbledore's eyes began to focus upon the eyepatch that Harry wore. Harry's one green eye looked right at Dumbledore. "I thought that you might show up, Mr. Dumbledore. I hope that your morning has been as eventful as mine has been." He then looked at Sebastian. "Have the tea served in a few minutes, Sebastian." Sebastian bowed at the waist and left the room. Harry's eye returned to looking at the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sat in the chair that was across from Harry. He then smiled at Harry, his eyes twinkling in a manner that would normally attract attention. "Harry, my boy, it's so good to see you. You were missing for so long that and many thought you were dead. The murder of your uncle was quite… Disturbing."

Sebastian chose that moment to return. "I have prepared Earl Grey tea, my lord." Harry nodded and watched as Sebastian poured two cups of tea. Sebastian then looked at the headmaster, making sure to avoid the man's eyes. "Would you like cream or sugar, sir?"

Dumbledore stared at the demon butler and cleared his throat. "I would like sugar, please." Harry mentally smirked at Dumbledore's hesitance. Sebastian poured the tea and carefully handed the cups to their recipients. Harry took a sip of his tea while Sebastian moved to stand behind his chair.

Harry lowered his teacup. "I'm certain that my uncle's death was traumatizing to my aunt and cousin. However, I wasn't there when it happened. I explained this before and I'm quite certain that you heard about the meeting with the Head of law enforcement." He stopped and took another sip of tea. "Despite these facts, I don't understand why you feel as if you can barge into my home." Harry held out his cup. Sebastian took the tea and set it down.

A nudge in Harry's mind had him focusing inward. '**This man seems more invested than someone who is the headmaster of a school. I would continue to avoid his eyes if I were you**.' Harry didn't give Ciel any acknowledgement. His expression remained as blank as before.

Harry finally shook his head. "If this is about me attending your institution this coming September, then will have to disappoint you. I was in France this past year and took the international N.E.W.T. exams. Of course, they don't call them that. I passed the exams and don't need to return to school." Harry then stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me, your arrival has interrupted the plans that were put into place earlier this week." Harry turned away from the headmaster and left the room without another word.

Sebastian walked over to the headmaster. "I do apologize for my lord's abruptness. He has to spend quite a bit of time getting the Potter finances back in order. If you will come with me, I will escort you to the ward line. Please, contact us if you wish to schedule an appointment." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he stood. The butler turned and began to walk, acting as if he hadn't seen the old man's look.

Dumbledore followed the Butler. "I do hope that I will be able to speak with Harry again. I have much to tell him about… Some problems that involve him." Sebastian stopped walking and opened the door while Dumbledore spoke.

He smirked as Dumbledore began to walk through the door. "Don't worry, headmaster, my lord has done quite a bit of research on the Wizarding World. If you're speaking of the man that calls himself Lord Voldemort, we have done our research on him already." He followed the headmaster through the door and led him to the ward line. The two remained silent until they reached the gate. Sebastian smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you for your visit. Now, please remember to send a letter when you wish to make an appointment. We need advanced notice to ensure that you get one." Sebastian then closed the gate behind Dumbledore. Walking away, the butler smirked as he left the confused headmaster behind.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,679

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: mild fight scene, a swear word, and the first showing of Voldemort

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 5

A snake-like man threw the newspaper that he had been holding onto the floor. The man ignored the paper's rustling and turned his attention onto a blonde that held a white mask in his hands. "Tell me, Lucius, what do you know of the boy? One of my other subordinates mentioned that he was seen at the ministry the other day." The man's long fingers laced together as he stared at the blonde.

Lucius shifted ever so slightly. "Not much is known, my lord. I do know that the boy spoke with both the head of the DMLE and the minister that day. Rumour has it that the boy answered questions on where he has been and where the butler came from. However, this has not been confirmed by anybody." Lucius' hands clenched more tightly around the mask that he was holding.

Voldemort stood from the throne that he had been sitting on the entire time. "I would like to see where this boy stands, Lucius. He has been missing for so long that I'm rather certain he… Holds no love for Dumbledore and his sort. I want you to find out as much as you can about this boy and bring me the information." Lucius nodded and bowed to the man. The man then waved his hand. "You may go." Lucius quickly turned and left at that command.

After Lucius was gone, a serpent came up to the snake-like man. "**What's the matter, Lord Voldemort?**" Voldemort turned his eyes onto the serpent that was wrapping itself around his throne.

He then frowned and turned towards the door. Voldemort stared at the entrance for a bit before returning his gaze onto the snake. "**Nothing, my dear. I am merely thinking about the boy that was said to destroy me. He isn't as dead as many thought. Yet, I do not think that he will fall into Dumbledore's fold.**" The man smirked. The look that stretched across his face was slightly lopsided. Voldemort then turned away and walked out of the room with that lopsided look still on his face.

_The Next Day: Diagon Alley_

Harry looked around and saw that there was a lack of people in Diagon Alley. His one eye focused on Sebastian after he watched the empty alley for a bit longer. He frowned. "I do not like what I'm seeing, Sebastian."

Sebastian took a step forward. "I agree, my lord. There is something not right going on." Harry's hand went up his sleeve and to the wand that he kept there. He kept it there as a way to fool people on whether or not he could use a wand. He knew that many would assume that he couldn't and he wanted to keep them guessing for as long as possible.

Harry then turned his attention inward for a moment. 'We have a problem and you should pay attention, Ciel.' He felt Ciel act as if he was awakening, but it was more that he was actually paying attention to the situation than awakening.

A noise let him know that Ciel had something to say. '**Yes, this does seem to be a trap. I didn't see anything that would have indicated this. I wonder…**' Ciel's words stopped before he could continue. He seemed to turn introspective, which was something that Harry was used to. Harry shook his head after a moment and focused on the situation at hand.

Harry scowled as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the people that began to appear. "I do believe that we have guests, Sebastian." The demonic butler smiled and looked at the group of people that had surrounded them.

A person stepped forward. "So, someone was foolish enough to bypass the charms that we placed. How did you two manage to do that?" While the person's face was covered with a mask, the voice had that deep quality people would associate with a man. It also helped that the person had a broad and bulky frame generally associated with the male figure as well.

Harry shook his head. "Those wards were rather… Pathetic. They were easy to notice and I was wondering who had put them there." Harry's eye then focused on Sebastian. "I do believe, Sebastian, that we need to teach these people a lesson."

The person that had been speaking raised his wand. "You really are dense, aren't you? We have the advantage. There are more of us than there are of you." The others began to laugh.

Harry shook his head and pulled his eye patch off. "Sebastian, kill all but one of them. Nobody is to get away." The contract mark began to glow as he gave the order.

Sebastian then smirked in response to the order. "Of course, my lord." Suddenly, Sebastian disappeared from view. His disappearance was all the other people needed to begin attacking Harry.

Harry ducked out of the way as a scream rang through the air. A person yelped. "Shit! Get the barrier down! We didn't expect this!" Harry smirked and both eyes appeared to glow as he pointed his wand at one of his attackers.

"Stupefy." A red light shot out of Harry's wand as he said the incantation. Watching as his spell hit the person, Harry saw his attacker go down. Harry's eyes then snapped towards a person that screamed moments before hitting the ground. The person, who was revealed to be a man when his mask fell off, had a fork sticking out of his throat.

Harry shifted as another person threw a curse at him. "Protego." A shield of light appeared when Harry said that word. The person's curse bounced off of the shield only seconds after it was erected. Harry looked at the person. "You know, it isn't good to try and harm me. Sebastian is quite protective." The contract mark began to glow at the exact moment that the person gurgled and fell to the ground from a slashed throat. Harry shook his head and looked around. "I forgot that you work fast, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked. "It might have taken longer, but the people panicked. It seems that these… Wizards are not used to people who can defend themselves." Harry nodded and kicked the person that he had stunned. Sebastian picked the man up and threw him over his shoulder.

Harry sighed. "We should leave. We don't want to be caught here." He chuckled and Sebastian nodded. Harry then apparated away while Sebastian disappeared by his own means of travel.

_Later that Day: Potter Manor_

Harry watched the man that they had captured and tied to a chair. The man groaned and his head rolled from side to side. Harry shook his head right as Sebastian walked in with a tray. "My lord, I have brought you two glasses of water." Harry nodded and motioned for Sebastian to set the tray on the table.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt a nudge to his mind. '**I would like to be the one to lead this conversation.**' Harry nodded and let Ciel take control. Ciel's eyes snapped open to reveal deep blue irises. A smirk spread across Ciel's face.

Their captive looked at them. "Let me go! The Dark Lord will not forgive this." The person struggled against the ropes that bound him. However, his struggles only caused the ropes to tighten. Ciel shook his head and grabbed a glass of water. He took a small sip as he waited for the person to stop struggling.

Once the man stopped, Ciel set the glass down. "_I see that you're done making loud noises. Now, I have some questions for you. You will answer or I will have my butler show you what he can do._" The person was looking at him. Ciel shook his head and stepped forward. "_You do want to be careful in angering my butler. He doesn't take people's… Disobedience well._"

Sebastian took a step forward. "If I may, my lord, I do believe that there's a way to make him talk. There's no need for you to get your hands dirty if you don't want to." Ciel turned towards Sebastian and raised an eyebrow.

Ciel nodded after watching Sebastian for a bit. "_I would much rather do this myself, but I can see that it may be best to allow you to take over. Get the information that we need, Sebastian. Then, dispose of this man. We cannot allow him to share any information with his master._" Ciel then turned and left the room.

A scream echoed behind him. The sound was quickly cut off and Ciel found himself focusing on a prod from inside of his mind. '**Whatever Sebastian is doing will produce results. We've seen something similar before.**' Ciel nodded and continued to wait for Sebastian. Harry's consciousness prodded again. '**As much as I would prefer waiting here, it would be better to return to the main portion of the manor. It won't take long for my godfather to come searching.**' Ciel sighed and slid back as soon as Harry spoke. His eyes became green again. Harry then walked towards the exit.

He exited through the door and stopped at the sight of Sirius. Harry listened for another scream to come. There was none, but he still waited for the sound to happen. When he was certain that no screams could be heard, Harry closed the door and smiled at Sirius. "I apologize, Sebastian and I needed to inspect the cellar." Sirius nodded, but his eyes were focused upon Harry's closed eye.

Sirius then frowned. "Your eye patch is missing." The frown on Sirius' face deepened as his godson stepped around him and made his way towards the stairs. He followed after the boy.

Harry nodded. "Yes, it fell off somewhere in the cellar. I came up to replace it. Sebastian will continue the inspection." Harry could feel his godfather's eyes staring at him, but he kept his focus on returning to his room. After all, he would receive the necessary information very soon.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,906

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: Appearance of Grell.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 6

Harry sat up and looked around the space that he inhabited. He immediately noticed that he was no longer in his room. Instead, he was in a space so black that the tiny light in front of him did nothing to lighten it. He stood up and saw the light change into the form of Ciel. Both boys stared at each other for several moments. Finally, Ciel smirked at Harry. "It has been quite a while since we met each other in such a fashion."

Harry nodded. "It has been a while. Now, is there something that you wished to speak to me about?" Harry crossed his arms and watched as the Phantomhive lord set a hand on his hip.

Ciel nodded in response to Harry's question. "We need to do something about your godfather. He's beginning to grow suspicious. I watched him earlier today when you spoke of losing your eyepatch. He will begin to meddle if we do not… Clue him in." Harry tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes.

The young Potter Lord thought about the interaction between him and his godfather earlier in the day. As he picked the details of the conversation apart, he nodded. "Yes, he did seem curious. However, we can't tell him that I'm contracted to a demon." Harry crossed his arms and opened his eyes. "The only thing that we may be able to get away with is informing him about you."

Ciel chuckled. "I don't believe that Sirius would take the presence of a second soul in his godson's body that well. However, I do agree that the truth about Sebastian wouldn't go over well. You need to plan, Harry. We can't allow him to jeopardize what we have worked for." Harry nodded and began to feel faint. Ciel took a step towards Harry. "It appears as if you're waking up." Harry barely heard Ciel's word, as the vision in front of him quickly faded out of existence.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Harry shook his head after a moment. "It would be nice if I could sleep through the night after one of those dreams." A chuckle in Harry's head had him rolling his eyes. He looked around the empty room and slid out from under the covers. "What I need is a glass of water."

Harry exited his room and stopped after only a couple of steps. He had stopped because Sirius was standing on the other side of the door, staring at something that was down the hall. Harry closed his eye before Sirius had the chance to look at him. Standing in place, Harry waited for Sirius to turn his head. Sirius finally looked in Harry's direction. His eyes widened when he saw the young man. "Oh, evening Harry. I would have thought that you were asleep by now."

Harry shrugged and began to walk once more. "I would normally be asleep, but I was awoken by a dream. I decided that it was better to go and get myself a glass of water. You may join me if you wish." He stopped and looked at Sirius from over his shoulder.

Sirius took a few steps and fell in line with Harry. "I guess that works. I haven't slept well since I was thrown into Azkaban." Harry began to walk with Sirius at his side. Sirius looked at Harry. "Harry, it doesn't matter to me what you're hiding. I only hope that you'll tell me sooner rather than later." Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at the man that his parents had made his godfather.

Harry nodded after a moment. "I will keep that in mind, Sirius." Harry then entered the kitchen. He would keep what Sirius had said in mind and hope that the man would listen to him when the time came.

_Two Days Later: Hogsmeade_

Harry looked around the magical village of Hogsmeade. The architecture that surrounded him was a mix of pre-Victorian and Victorian buildings, but it done in such a way that it blended together rather well. Harry shook his head. "I find it amusing how these buildings appear aged, but still work together despite the clash of styles." He then looked at his butler and ignored the people that were staring at them.

Sebastian's eyes roamed over the area. "Yes, the village is rather… Quaint. It seems to me that the Wizarding world doesn't try to update their buildings." Harry nodded and took a few steps before stopping. His green eye moved back and forth as he sensed something unusual. His eye finally settled upon a nearby alley.

Harry looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, there appears to be something wandering around the alley." Sebastian stepped forward and looked as well.

Stiffening, Sebastian cleared his throat. "I would recommend leaving, my lord. Before the… THING in the alley notices us." Harry nodded, but was pushed out of the way by Sebastian seconds later. A person wearing an old-fashioned red coat landed where Harry had been standing moments earlier. The young lord stared at the redhead that lay face first on the ground. Harry frowned and looked at Sebastian. The demon butler was scowling at the person. "I really do believe that we should leave."

Harry didn't acknowledge Sebastian's words as he stared at the person that had yet to move. A nudge in his mind had him focusing inward. However, he was stunned as Ciel's image appeared in the blackness of his eyepatch. Ciel cleared his throat. '**I would recommend listening to Sebastian. You do not want to find out about this particular… Man**.' Harry watched as the person sat up. On the person's face was a pair of glasses held by a chain. The person's green eyes snapped onto to Sebastian.

The person jumped and threw himself at the demonic butler. "SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian stepped out of the person's way.

Ciel's image appeared in front of Harry's eye again. '**That would be Grell Suttcliff. Let me deal with him**.' Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He felt Ciel step forward into his body. Snapping his eyes open, Ciel's blue eye focused upon the Grim Reaper that he had the misfortune of knowing.

Ciel scowled at the man. "_I see that you're still skulking about, Grell Sutffcliff_." Grell stalled and turned towards the teenager with the ocean blue eye.

Grell's pointed teeth appeared as he smiled. "Aren't you meant to be dead, little Phantomhive?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. Using Grell's distracted state, Sebastian grabbed the collar of his white shirt. The reaper began to struggle as Sebastian dragged him into the dark alley that he had originally been in. Ciel watched and shook his head as he followed his butler.

Sebastian had knocked Grell over by the time Ciel had entered the alley. Ciel shook his head. "_I'm not surprised that you're here, Grell. However, I have a reason for being here as well, though I can tell you that you're not going to figure it out_." Ciel turned his attention towards his butler. "_Sebastian, I do believe you know what to do about this particular nuisance_." He then felt a prod from inside his head.

Harry's image appeared in the eyepatch. '**I sense someone coming**.' Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. Harry immediately regained control of his body. Opening his eyes, Harry's green eye focused upon Sebastian.

The Demon smirked. "Welcome back, Master Harry. I believe that there's a wizard coming our way." Harry nodded and frowned at Grell before leaving the alley.

As he exited the alley, he could hear the beating that was taking place behind him. He shook his head and looked at the person that was walking towards him. The man had shoulder-length black hair that looked greasy to Harry. His skin was pale and he had a large nose that looked as if it had been broken a couple of times. Harry then noticed that the man's eyes were narrowed into a glare that matched the scowl on his face. 'I wonder what I have done to garner such a look from a man I don't know.'

Ciel's image appeared in the eyepatch again. '**I would say that this man dislikes you. So, what preconceptions does he have about you**?' Harry didn't nod as the image of Ciel left.

He then returned his focus onto the greasy haired man that stood in front of him. "I believe it's inappropriate to stare at a person, sir." Harry raised an eyebrow. The man was still scowling at him without saying anything. A moment later, Harry heard something from behind him. He stepped to the side right as Sebastian exited the alley. "Ah Sebastian, it appears as if we have a visitor that wishes to glare more than speak."

The man in front of Harry growled. "You're just like your father, Potter." Harry tilted his head to the side. The man's words had practically flown from his mouth like the spit that had passed his lips.

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't say that I'm like my father. For one thing, I don't believe pranks are important. Now, who are you and what do you wish to speak to me about? Or is it that you wish to gawk at me?" He shook his head again and looked at Sebastian. "I take it that you put an end to the nuisance?"

Sebastian bowed. "Of course, my lord. I made it clear to him that he wouldn't be around for long." His eyes then flashed over to the newcomer. "Now my lord asked you a question, sir."

The man scowled. "I'm Severus Snape and I was sent here by the headmaster to have you brought to Hogwarts. It's for your… Safety." The man practically spat the word 'safety' as if it was a curse. Harry frowned at Severus.

He then looked at Sebastian. "I do believe that I might be able to spare some time to visit the headmaster." He then looked back at Severus. "Yet, I will state that his concern for my safety is unwarranted. My safety is assured when in Sebastian's hands." He smiled ever so slightly.

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Then why would you bother coming to Hogwarts?" The question fell from the man's mouth like he was shocked at what Harry had said.

Harry chuckled. "Just because I have protection doesn't mean that I should… Antagonize the headmaster. He has quite a bit of power in the community. I'm willing to meet and speak with him, but I will make sure that my terms are heard." Harry waved his hand in the direction of Hogwarts. "Please lead the way, Mr. Snape." Severus' glare returned and the man began to walk towards the school. He didn't bother to look at the duo to ensure that they were following him.

Sebastian leaned over. "There are wards upon the castle, my lord. I can see them from here." Harry frowned and looked up at the school. He couldn't see anything, but that wasn't too unusual.

Harry then looked at Sebastian. "Will the wards keep you out?" A smile spread across Sebastian's face. He started walking and looked at Harry. Harry stared at his butler, but followed behind the demon. He was intrigued by what would happen and he couldn't wait to see how Dumbledore would take his terms. After all, he had been trained by the very best.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,486

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: brief scene with an OC

_Note_: The note for this chapter is to share that, due to obligations in life, there will be no chapter for the month of August. The next update will be in September. So, stay tuned.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 7

Looking at the castle that he stood in front of, Harry crossed his arms and watched Severus. He didn't move to step through the gates like Severus had. Instead, he waited to see if the man would notice that his two guests hadn't followed him through the gates. Severus spun around after a couple of steps and scowled at the two men.

Harry continued to watch Severus. "It is an impressive castle. However, it could be seen as a bit garish." He looked at Sebastian. "Yet, this was likely the style of the times. What do you think, Sebastian?" The demon smirked and stepped through the gates.

Sebastian turned to look at Harry. "I wouldn't say that it's a symbol of the times, my lord. The Founders built this during a time when castles were around, but not necessarily done on such a grand scale." Sebastian stopped and tapped his chin. He then shook his head. "Well, that's not entirely true. If Wizards built the castle, then it could be grand. They were more advanced than the non-magicals of the time." Harry nodded and walked ahead of his butler. He kept his eye focused upon Severus.

The man scowled. "Will you two stop dawdling? We do not have all day and the headmaster has made it clear that you are to arrive immediately." Harry shook his head and walked up to Severus.

Harry stopped and looked at Severus. "He may think that it's important for me to see him, but that isn't his decision, sir. I have a tight schedule and have already completed my education. The ministry has even accepted the results." He then shook his head and started walking without say another word.

_Same Day; Headmaster's Office_

The headmaster smiled as the door to his office opened and revealed three people. One person was his potions master and the other two were Harry and Sebastian. The old man's eyes fell onto Harry. The young man focused on the paintings around the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled. "Ah, it's a pleasure to have you join me, Harry." Harry looked at the shiny instruments that were all over Dumbledore's office.

Harry then shook his head. "It isn't a pleasure, headmaster Dumbledore. I was having a pleasant afternoon out with Sebastian. Instead, we find ourselves here. I know that you're going to try and convince me to attend Hogwarts, but I can say that it's a waste of your time. The reason is because I have already completed my education and have no need to attend this institution." He looked at his nails and felt Sebastian move closer to him.

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a several moments. Harry looked at the headmaster, though he avoided looking in the man's eyes. Dumbledore finally smiled. "Now Harry, that isn't what I wished to speak to you about. I wanted to talk to you about how important it is for you to avoid being in the open. I've had information reach me about Voldemort wanting to get you to his side. I know that there's no way that you would agree to that, but you need to be protected."

Harry shook his head. "That's quite an insult, headmaster. Why is it that the Wizarding community continually insults my butler? Sebastian is quite capable of protecting me when I need it." A smirk then crossed his face. "Of course, I can protect myself too. Now, before you try to 'convince' me to see things your way…" Harry's hand shot out and grabbed onto Sebastian's jacket sleeve. The demon butler smiled and the two disappeared with nothing more than a flash of red from Sebastian's eyes.

Dumbledore had stood the moment that Harry and Sebastian disappeared. A frown had formed on his face at Harry's actions. "Harry's actions towards his butler aren't right." He looked over at Severus. " Severus, I want you to find out everything you can about that butler. Harry's reliance on the man isn't normal. I believe that the man may be controlling him." Severus scowled, but straightened at the look that Dumbledore was giving him.

Severus nodded after a few moments. "Of course, headmaster." He then swept out of the room with his robes billowing behind him.

_Same Day; Phantomhive Lands_

Harry stared at an old manor that he had only seen in pictures. He frowned and looked at Sebastian. "What are we doing here, Sebastian? Shouldn't we have returned to Potter manor?" Harry's heart began to race at the sight of Ciel's former home.

His vision darkened as Ciel's image appeared before him. '**It seems to me that Sebastian has other plans**.' Harry frowned and nodded. However, his vision continued to remain dark after Ciel's image disappeared. He started to shake his head to try and clear his vision. As he shook his head, his limbs began to feel heavy. He wanted to make a noise, but stopped when he felt something touch him. His vision returned to normal at that touch. He looked to see what had touched him and saw Sebastian holding onto him. The man had a frown on his face.

Sebastian continued to watch Harry. "Are you all right, my lord? I was going to retrieve something that I believe we can use against the headmaster, but you appeared to pass out." Harry only nodded in response, doing his best to ignore the pounding in his head.

Harry sat up. "I'm all right, Sebastian. It appears as if our location has startled both Ciel and myself." Sebastian nodded and stood up. He glanced at Harry one more time and began walking towards the manor. Harry followed after him.

Sebastian opened the doors to the manor. "You may enter first, my lord." Harry looked at his butler and stepped through the door. He walked only a few steps before turning to watch Sebastian. The demonic butler entered the old manor. "Please wait here, my lord. I will be back." He then disappeared down one of the hallways before Harry could say anything.

Harry sighed. "It does seem odd that he brought me here. He could have retrieved this item on his own." Ciel's face flashed across his vision yet again. Frowning, Harry tried to get the image to reappear, but it didn't. "Something is wrong with the separation between Ciel and myself." Yet, Harry wasn't able to continue his contemplation. His vision became black and his body crumpled to the ground only seconds later.

Harry's eyes snapped open almost as quickly as they had closed. He looked around and saw Ciel standing above him. "Any idea what's happening?" Ciel shook his head. Harry stood and saw something shimmer out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw a person appear. The person was a curvaceous woman with long black hair. She looked at the two teens and smiled at them. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Who are you, madam?"

Her black eyes sparkled in a way that nearly caused Harry to relax. "It's a pleasure to see you boys. I haven't seen either of you in a long time. I'm glad that everything is going as it should."

Ciel eyes narrowed. "Who are you and why did you bring us to this place?" He was frowning at the woman.

The woman smiled. "My name is immaterial. I'm here to give you a warning. Be careful about who you show your other side to, boys. The headmaster may try to… Exorcise you if he discovers the truth." She then took a couple of steps forward and touched their cheeks. Ciel's eyes widened as he felt her hand on his face.

Harry straightened his shoulders at her touch. "We figured that out a while ago, madam." Harry kept his one green eye focused upon the woman standing in front of him.

She shook her head. "It's nothing like that, Harry. The truth is that the headmaster will notice something soon. Continue to avoid his eyes. You must keep him from getting past your natural barriers for as long as possible. It wouldn't be good for him to find out the truth." She then disappeared and Harry's world went black again.

Harry blinked as he found himself being carried by Sebastian. He started to struggle. "Sebastian, put me down!" The man stopped and did as ordered. The young lord humphed and looked at his butler. "I take it that you got what you were after?" Sebastian smirked and nodded. Harry looked away from Sebastian. "Good, now let's return to Potter manor."

The demon took Harry's hand. "As you wish, my lord." Harry glanced at Sebastian's hand for a single moment before returning his attention towards Ciel's old home. Sebastian cleared his throat. "I will have your dinner ready shortly after we arrive at Potter manor." Harry nodded and remained silent as the two disappeared from the Phantomhive home.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,275

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: Mysterious character

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 8

Harry frowned as he looked at the large, mud-covered dog sitting in his entrance hall. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the animal. After a moment more, he turned to look at his butler. The demonic butler was scowling at the canine. His brownish red eyes focused exclusively on the tail that was thumping against the floor. The tail was spreading more mud across the once immaculate floor.

Harry looked at the dog again. "While I'm glad that you decided to enjoy yourself, Sirius, I do insist that you get cleaned up." The dog stared at him for several moments before turning into Sirius Black. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose at the sight of the grinning man. "What was your reasoning for running outside to play in the rain?"

Sirius shrugged. "You spend long enough living indoors and you begin to find the weather most interesting." The man then began to make his way up the stairs, leaving muddy footprints in his wake. Harry sighed and shook his head yet again. He then went to look at Sebastian, but the man had disappeared.

Harry turned and made his way towards the sitting room. 'It's really disturbing how childlike that man is. You would think that an adult of his years would be more mature, regardless of his previous situation.' Harry felt a nod from inside of his head. He shook his head and smirked. 'Nice to know that you agree with me, Ciel.' However, the sight of a beautiful black owl flying in the open window derailed Harry's thoughts. The creature landed on the back of the armchair and held out its leg. Attached to the owl's leg was a letter. Harry pulled out his wand and began casting spells under his breath. The owl screeched as the spells hit it. A white glow appeared around both. 'Apparently there are no spells present.' Harry walked over and took the letter. The owl then flapped its wings and left as soon as it was relieved of its parcel.

Harry sat in the armchair and stared at the letter. "I don't recall recently contacting anybody. I wonder who this letter is from." The frown on his face remained as a letter opener appeared on the table next to him. Reaching out, he grabbed the letter opener and slit the envelope open. He took the letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

_Lord Potter,_

_My name is immaterial at this point in time, but I have owled you at the request of my employer, Marcus. He had me look into the records regarding Sirius Black. What I have discovered cannot be written in a letter. Enclosed is a medallion. Please come, or send your butler, to the Leaky Cauldron with this medallion. The barkeep will hand over the materials when he sees it._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hunter_

Harry frowned as he looked at the medallion that was stuck to the bottom of the letter. The bronze metal was embossed with the image of an arrow sticking out of a ram's head. He didn't touch the medallion as he looked at the embossed detail. He then tilted his head to the side right as the door to the sitting room opened. Harry's eye focused upon the door. In walked Sebastian with a tea tray in his hands.

Sebastian set the tray down on the table near the door. "Is something the matter, my lord?" Harry didn't say anything as Sebastian poured a cup of tea. Instead, he set the letter on the table near his chair.

He watched Sebastian walk over to him. "I received a letter a little while ago. It appears as if someone has some paperwork in regards to Sirius Black. They gave me this medallion." He gestured towards the letter. "This medallion is to be taken by either you or myself to that horrible pub the wizards use. It's then supposed to be shown to the bartender in order to get the materials. Check this out." Sebastian set the tea next to the letter.

Sebastian picked up the parchment and bowed. "It shall be done, my lord." He then turned and walked out of the room.

Harry's eyes closed. He heard a snicker in his head. '**It appears that another player may have entered the scene. I wonder who The Hunter is**.' Harry nodded to himself and picked up his teacup. He had to agree with Ciel in regards to the person. While the Hunter may have been connected to Marcus, a contact he knew, he still didn't know the person. Frowning, let his mind focus on some other tasks that needed done.

_Half an Hour Later: The Leaky Cauldron_

Sebastian held the medallion in his hand as he walked up to the bartender, ignoring the people that stared at him. He knew that he stood out amongst the cloaked and robed people. Yet, he also knew that some of the people weren't even human. In fact, they didn't even try to pass for human. He kept a sneer from crossing his face as he saw a hag sitting with a smirk on her face. Her gnarled hair was in need of a brushing more than his master's ever did. He then focused on the man using a dirty rag to clean a glass.

Sebastian walked over to the man, a scowl forming at the sight of the dirty rag. 'If he's trying to please his customers, dirty glasses are not the answer.' He then shook his head right as the barkeep looked at him.

The man set both the rag and glass down. "How may I help you, sir?" Sebastian returned to smiling in his typical manner. The man behind the bar shivered at the look.

Sebastian showed the man the medallion. "My master received a letter that contained this medallion. It said to show it to the bartender of this establishment. I take it that you are he?" While the last part was said as a question, Sebastian really meant it as a statement. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the medallion. That was enough to tell Sebastian that this was the man that he was looking for.

The bartender nodded his head. "Yes sir, the name's Tom. I shall go and get the files that were left with me." Tom then turned and left the bar.

Sebastian stuck the medallion into his inner jacket pocket. 'It appears that not all wizards are so lazy as to use magic for simple things.' His eyes scanned the crowd that was in the bar. It appeared as if everyone had returned to whatever business they were taking care of.

Tom returned with two files in his hands. He held them out to Sebastian. "Here you are, sir." Sebastian took the files before Tom could change his mind. He nodded to the man and quickly left the bar without so much as a backwards glance.

Sebastian disappeared in a blur of black shadows and reappeared outside of his master's home. The door to the manor was open, though that was only because Harry was heading outside. Harry looked at Sebastian. "I take it that you were able to get the materials that were mentioned?" He kept his eye focused upon the man in front of him.

Sebastian held up the files. "Of course, my lord." Harry took the files and went back to his office. He didn't open the files. Instead, he waited to reach his office and have privacy to read the information. After all, he was going to find out just what was happening.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 779

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: An Interlude

_Note_: This chapter is an interlude into part 2 of the story. So, please enjoy the short interlude.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 9

Harry looked at the file that Sebastian had brought him. The plain brown folder sat on his desk, waiting for him to open it. Finally, he reached over and opened the folder. He stared at the words that were written upon the first bit of parchment.

_Warrant of Execution_

_Name of Prisoner: Black, Sirius Orion  
Prisoner ID: Unlisted  
Reason for Execution: Escaped from Azkaban  
Trial Date: Unlisted  
Signed: Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
Co-Signed: Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary_

Harry frowned as he picked up the parchment. "We knew that Sirius' trial paperwork was missing or non-existent, but…" His frown deepened as he stared at Dolores Umbridge's signature. "I don't believe that she's allowed to co-sign such a document. Shouldn't it be the head of the Department of Law Enforcement that does so?" He then looked up and saw his study door open. In walked Sebastian and Sirius. Harry stared at the two, watching as Sirius looked around his butler.

Sirius stepped around Sebastian and made his way over to Harry's desk. "What do you have there?" Harry closed the file before the nosy man could look at it. His eye then focused on Sebastian. The man had begun to serve tea.

Harry took the tea from Sebastian. "This is a report that I received about the Potter investments." He took a sip of his tea. Sirius frowned.

Ciel cleared his throat. '**It's quite obvious that he doesn't believe you.**' Harry didn't bother to respond to the statement.

Sirius went and sat in the chair across from Harry. "Well, It's good that you're keeping up with the family's investments. Your father would be proud of you." He smiled at Harry.

It took a moment, but Harry gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that's nice to hear." He sipped his tea and looked at Sirius once again. "Is there something that I can do for you, Sirius?" He didn't take his eye off of Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "I just wanted to check on you, Harry. You've been busy and I would like to get to know my godson." His attention was entirely focused upon Harry.

Harry nodded. "That's understandable. However, I do have work to do right now, but I'll make sure to be at supper." Sirius frowned, but left the office. Harry watched the man close the door. "I don't think that he believed me." He reopened the folder and looked at the next piece of parchment. There were two sentences written on the parchment. Those sentences were: _Remus Lupin, Best friend to Sirius Black. He knows more than he let's on_. Harry looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't move a muscle. "I will ensure that he doesn't bother you, my lord." He then watched Harry for a bit longer. "Is something the matter?" He took a step closer to the teen that he was contracted to.

Harry shook his head. "We did find information on a Remus Lupin, didn't we?" He watched as Sebastian walked over to one of the filing cabinets and began leafing through the files. Sebastian pulled out a folder and walked over to Harry. The young lord took the file from Sebastian.

Harry opened the file and began to scan through the information that they had. Sebastian took Harry's cup. "What we know about Remus Lupin is that he's a recluse and attended Hogwarts with your parents. He was a friend of your father. Other sources that I have found say that he's a werewolf and has difficulty keeping a job. Many believe that he may have been in league with Sirius Black, but that was never proven." Sebastian continued to clean the office as he spoke.

Harry set the file down. "The information that the person found for us mentioned a Remus Lupin in general. The only thing that it said was that he was Sirius Black's best friend. I wonder…" Harry closed the file that he had been skimming.

Sebastian stopped moving and watched his master. "Is there something that you wish for me to do, my lord?" Harry looked at him and laced his fingers together.

He shook his head. "I need time to think, Sebastian. However, I believe that we need to bring this Lupin here. I feel that he may be invaluable. I could also use his friendship with my father as a way to make him cooperate with us if necessary." He let his eye focus on Sebastian. The demon's lips formed into a smile.

Sebastian bowed. "I shall retrieve him, my lord." He then walked out and left Harry alone. Closing his eyes, Harry listened to the silence that surrounded him and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling and her various publishers for the books and WB for the movies. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso for the manga and idea and the studio, A-1 Pictures for the anime. I do not make any money off of this story.**

_Rating_: M

_Words in Chapter_: 1,110

_Warnings_: AU, crossover, Older Teen Harry, split personalities, two souls in one body, revenge, demon contract, use of elements from Black Butler two (yet it is otherwise ignored), smarter and more cunning Harry, and whatever else this author thinks up.

_Warnings for this Chapter_: From Remus' perspective, still third person limited.

_Dedication_: To my loveable puppy dog that just got home from surgery.

Spoken dialogue: "…"  
Thoughts: '…'  
Ciel Speech Physical: "_Ciel_"  
Ciel Speech/Harry Speech when not Physical: '**Ciel/Harry**'.  
Parseltongue: "**Parseltongue**"  
Articles and Letters: _This is a written in story piece_

Chapter 10

Remus Lupin lived a meager existence on the edge of both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. The thirty-six-year-old man wore shabby looking robes, had a few grey hairs, bags under his eyes, and he was quite thin. Yet, despite all of this, the man was contentedly sitting at his kitchen table, staring at a piece of parchment that he held a pen to. Next to him was a cup of tea. Remus sighed and set the pen down.

Suddenly, a knock drew his attention away from the parchment. Looking in the direction of his front door, he stood and went over to it. When he neared the door, his senses went out of control. He touched the doorknob and gripped it to the point that his knuckles began to pale. Turning the knob, he opened the door and stared at a person that had black hair and wore an old-fashioned butler outfit. The man smiled. "Mr. Lupin, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am here at the request of my lord."

Remus stared at the man that spoke in a cultured manner. "And who is your lord?" He mentally frowned, as he had never been around a person who referred to someone as his or her lord. However, he also knew that it wasn't likely for him to be around people that knew the aristocracy.

The man cleared his throat. "I apologize, I had assumed that you had seen the pictures in the Wizarding paper. My employer is Lord Harrison James Potter. I am his butler. He has requested your presence at Potter Manor." Remus' heart stuck in his throat at the mention of Harry's name.

Remus shook his head. "I heard the news about Harry. He died." He looked right at the man and saw a frown on his face. Remus tightened his grip on the doorknob yet again at the frown.

The man shook his head. "Master Harry did not die as the Wizarding paper would have you believe. They made an unsubstantiated claim based on his lack of presence." The man pulled a copy of the Daily Prophet from out of his jacket and held it out. "My name is Sebastian and this article from earlier should clear up any misunderstandings that you have." Remus reached out and took the paper from the man. His eyes fell onto a picture of a boy with an eyepatch. The boy reminded Remus strongly of his friend. He quickly began to read the article.

When he had finished reading the article, he looked at Sebastian. "Harry's alive? Why didn't he contact me? He apparently knows where I am." He stared right into Sebastian's reddish brown eyes as he asked his questions. Remus' instincts were telling him that something was wrong, but his mind was focused upon the information about the son of his best friend. He then sighed. "Take me to him." Sebastian reached out and touched Remus' arm. The werewolf's back straightened and his instincts said to run away. Yet, he was immediately jerked from his position before he could actually try to. Remus only had a moment to take in the telltale vortex of colors native to a portkey when they abruptly landed. Remus looked around and saw that they stood in the foyer of Potter Manor.

Sebastian let go of Remus. "I do apologize for the abrupt departure. My lord provided me with a portkey made from my glove. Safer than any other method." Sebastian removed the glove to reveal sharp black nails. Remus saw the nails and frowned as his mind thought over something he had once read.

A throat clearing drew Remus' attention away from Sebastian and onto a young man standing at the top of the large staircase. Remus' breath caught in his throat as he recognized the facial features and green eye. "Harry."

Harry looked at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Lupin." Remus didn't say anything in return as he collapsed to his knees. He stared at the young boy that began to walk down the stairs. Remus' heart was beating quickly, but it was stilled the moment a flash of blue appeared in Harry's eye. The color quickly disappeared and left behind the vibrant green that he had already seen. Harry stopped near Remus. "Mr. Lupin, I would recommend standing. We have much to talk about and I…" He stopped as Remus got up and pulled his face towards him. His eye widened as Remus leaned in.

Remus didn't know what it was, but he could sense something within Harry that bothered him. He began to sniff Harry. "There's…" He then smelled it. There were three different scents on Harry, though two of them didn't belong to the young man. As his nose began to pick the scents apart, his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the eyepatch. Pulling it off, he saw the strange eye that was hidden behind the patch. He stepped away from Harry. "That's…" Remus didn't finish as he stared at the young lord. The eye that had been covered had a deep blue mark marring the green. Harry quickly closed his eye.

Harry held out his hand. "If you want explanations, Mr. Lupin, you'll need to calm down and give me back my eyepatch." Remus continued to stare at the boy. When Remus didn't move, Sebastian reached out and took the eyepatch from him. He then retied it over Harry's eye. Remus continued to stare. Harry looked at him again. "What do you smell, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus let out a breath. "You… You smell like two people in one, but you also smell of the man who betrayed your family." Harry turned away from Remus. He then began to walk and waved at Sebastian. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian stepped in front of him and blocked his line of sight.

Sebastian smiled at Remus. "Please follow me. Master Harry will see you in his study." He then began to walk in the direction that Harry had gone. Remus stared at the back of the man for several moments. He then moved forward and opened his mouth to say something. Sebastian chose that moment to hold his hand up. Remus frowned at how the man seemed to know that he was about to ask a question. Sebastian turned towards Remus. "Please hold all questions until you speak with master Harry. He'll answer them all." Remus scowled as he looked at the man. Sebastian turned and began to walk once again. Remus followed in silence, waiting until he could find out what was going on to make a decision.


End file.
